A web portal is a web site that combines information from a variety of different sources in a single web page. Typically, each information source is associated with a dedicated area on a web portal for displaying information and each dedicated area may be associated with a web browser frame. Each frame may recognize a different gesture. Gesture recognition interprets human gestures to allow a user to interact with a mobile device (e.g., tablet or cellular phone). For example, a user may point a finger at a screen of the mobile device so that a cursor will move accordingly, the user may point a finger to scroll a screen of the mobile device, and/or the user may use a pinch-to-zoom gesture to enlarge the content displayed on the screen.
Many users view web pages via their mobile device. However, viewing and interacting with a web page portal that includes a variety of web browser frames that implement different gestures can be difficult to navigate on a mobile device due to the small screen sizes that are typically associated with mobile devices.